


Runaway Kryptonian

by D4mm17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Supercorp baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17
Summary: Kara is on the verge of making a very important confession when she’s interrupted.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 595





	Runaway Kryptonian

This was it. Kara allowed herself a moment to take a deep breath, and exhaled softly. She shot a glance across the couch to make sure Lena hadn’t noticed. She was still ranting about a meeting, her eyes focused on the take out container in her hands. Kara felt her heart melting, but snapped herself back into focus. 

This was it. This was the day Kara Danvers would finally confess her feelings for Lena Luthor. 

If she didn’t chicken out, of course. 

“Kara?” 

“Hmm?” She zoned back in to find Lena staring at her, eyebrow raised in question. 

“Were you paying attention to anything I was just saying?” 

“Ah- n-no?”

Lena shook her head, a low chuckle slipping past lips quirked in a soft smile. It made Kara’s heart race. 

“Lena, there’s something- I’ve been wanting to tell you this for so long, but I didn’t know how or it wasn’t the right time. I’m done waiting though, I need to tell you this or I think I just might explode, you know how you feel when you bottle up all your emotions and one day they all just rise to the surface kinda like when you shake soda up too much and then you-” 

“Kara, Kara, calm down!” Lena laughed and grabbed her hands. “It’s okay, you know you can tell me anything. Especially after a certain ‘super’ secret.” Lena winked and Kara sputtered. 

“I’m still really sorry about lying to you so much, you know I trust you with my life, right?” 

“Of course.” Lena moved closer to her on the small couch, their knees pressed together. “Which is why I know that whatever you have to say won’t change anything about how I see you.” 

Kara felt her confidence coming back. She could do this. She just had to open her mouth and say the words. You’ve got this Zor-El, don’t mess this up. 

“Lena, it’s just- The past few days,  _ weeks  _ really, I’ve learned- Lena, what I’m trying to say is that I-” 

There was a pop, and both Kara and Lena whipped their heads to the middle of the office to find a swirling blue vortex floating idly. It looked like the same one used to travel between the dimensions, so Kara was quick to stand in front of Lena. Whatever threat came out, she wouldn’t let them hurt Lena. 

There was a thump and the portal closed. Lena and Kara stared for a moment, turned to look at one another, then turned back to their guest. 

“Is that a baby?” Lena’s voice had gone up in pitch, edging on what Kara knew was Lena’s version of a freak out. 

“Uh- er, yeah I guess?” 

The baby began to babble and Lena jumped to her feet, her hands wrapping around one of Kara’s biceps in a death grip. 

“I’m horrible with children,” Lena said with an edge to her voice. 

The two women watched as he began to rock gently before falling onto his front, arms already stretched to catch himself. He began to wiggle and soon enough he was crawling towards Lena’s desk. 

“Oh god, It can move on its own.” 

“I believe he’s a he, Lena.” Kara gave her an amused look and Lena glared at her. 

“It’s a baby from a swirling wormhole, we don’t know  _ what  _ it is.” 

The baby gurgled as he slapped a hand against the side of Lena’s desk, and Kara fought hard not to turn from Lena’s gaze to look at him. 

“I think we should take him to the DEO. Maybe Alex will know what to do.”

Lena nodded her head and they both turned to look at the baby, only to find him gone. 

“What the hell!?” Kara scrambled towards the desk and looked behind it, under it. “Where did he go?” When she looked up Lena’s eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. She lifted a shaking hand above Kara, and when she looked up there he was. Floating. He clapped his little hands and squealed in delight, even as Kara and Lena watched in frozen horror as he spun slowly to sit upside down on the ceiling. 

“Wha- Kara, can you-?” Lena cut off as a louder pop sounded and another vortex popped up. They didn’t have to wait long for a tangled mess of limbs to fall through, the rip closing after they’d hit the ground. 

“Oof!” The person was lying face first on the floor, a red fabric flipped up over their head and arms, obscuring them from view. They groaned and slowly rolled onto their back. “You’d think after doing that a few times I’d be used to it.” 

Lena and Kara were frozen as the person caught sight of them and they both continued to stare at, well… Kara. She looked older, and her suit was different, but there was no mistaking this person for one Kara Danvers, er, Zor-El. 

“Oh, Luc, what have you done?” She stood slowly, locked in a staring contest with Kara, and her full suit came into view. The crest and cape were the same as always, but the main fabric was a darker blue and she had pants! 

_ Thank Rao,  _ Kara was beginning to think she’d be stuck in a skirt forever. Her boots were black, armored, and only reached mid-calf. 

“Um, hi! I’m, well, ya know,  _ you,  _ from about six years in the future, give or take a few days if I calculated the time right, and I believe you have something of mine.” 

Lena’s jaw dropped. Kara sputtered. Future Kara looked completely put off by both of their reactions. 

“Do you mean him?” Kara asked weakly, pointing towards the ceiling. Future Kara looked up and her face broke out in a wide grin. 

She floated up slowly, arms outstretched to take a hold of the little boy now twirling in the air. He caught sight of her and moved away from her slightly faster. “Luc, come to  _ jeju.”  _

Kara felt her heart stop. 

“Lucian Jeremiah, just wait until your mama gets her hands on you.” Future Kara scolded as she finally got her hands around him. She floated in the air with him a moment, settling him safely in her lap. “Just wait until she gets her hands on  _ me.  _ Poor Uncle Winn, she’s probably beating him upside the back of the head as we speak.” Future Kara tutted softly before floating back down to the floor, Lucian now cradled to her chest. 

“I just- have so many questions.” Lena was the first of the pair to break, and when both Kara’s turned to look at her she plopped down on the couch, shaking hands raising to hold her head. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure you do.” Future Kara walked over and planted herself on the coffee table. She moved Lucian to sit on her lap and offered her hand for him to play with and chew on, but he ignored it. His eyes locked onto Lena and he reached out to her, fussing and whining when she did nothing but stare at him. “Lena, this is going to be a lot, but could you please, maybe, hold him?” 

Her eyes went comically wide and she turned to her Kara, who remained frozen. 

“Me? Why?” 

Future Kara winced. “That’s- a loaded question. I guess I should ask what day it is, exactly?” 

“December 13.” 

Future Kara’s eyes went wide as she turned to Kara, her mouth falling open. 

“Oh Rao, today’s the day. Did it already happen?” Kara felt her face burning and Future Kara winced. “We stumbled in during it, didn’t we?” 

Kara could only nod. 

“During what?” Lena jumped as Lucian screamed, his face slowly turning red. 

“Please, just take him and I will answer any questions you might have.” 

Lena froze for a moment before reaching out, slowly. She took him with the utmost care and cradled him to her chest once she had him. Lucian seemed content, letting out a happy noise before falling asleep. 

“Yep. Works every time.” Future Kara chuckled. 

“Wait, wait, stop just stop!” Kara took her glasses off and rubbed at her eyes. “I don’t understand how this is possible, I- How do we, I,  _ whatever, _ have a kid!?” 

“Oh, well that one’s easy. In DEO storage there’s this device, it kind of works like In Vitro, except the ‘father’ DNA can come from any gender. Using that, L- er, Lucian’s mother was able to carry a baby of both our DNA to term. Safe and healthy, the both of them.” 

“So who’s his mother? His other mother.” Kara walked to the side of the couch that remained unoccupied and sat down, eyes darting between Lena, Lucian, and other Kara.

“I can’t tell you.” 

“Why not?” Lena asked stiffly, a perfect eyebrow arched. Future Kara shrunk under the gaze and twiddled with her fingers. 

“I was told if I revealed too much it would alter the timeline, and I could never risk-” She gestured forward, towards Lucian, but it almost felt like she was gesturing at Lena and Kara as well. 

“Kara is my best friend, I don’t see how who she chooses to start a family with would ever affect how I feel about her.” There was a bite to Lena’s voice, and Kara decided to step in before things escalated. 

“Lena, if she can’t say she can’t say, I wouldn’t push this one.” Lena nodded and seemed to calm down. She glanced down at the sleeping baby in her arms then up at future Kara. 

“Oh, here, I’ll-” She carefully extracted Lucian from Lena and somehow managed to keep him asleep. “We just have to wait for my wife to figure out a way to get us back.” 

“So, our wife, she’s like, super smart then?” Kara asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“A literal certifiable genius. She nearly matches our intelligence, which is saying something considering who we were on Krypton.” Both Kara’s shared a smirk. “The most gorgeous woman on this planet or any other, we score. Big time.” They laughed and bumped fists, looking entirely too proud of themselves.

“Are you two done acting like frat boys, or should I come back another time?” 

The three seated women turned to find another wormhole had opened without them noticing, and this time standing in the middle of the office was none other than Lena Luthor herself. Slightly older and extremely angry. 

“Lena!” Future Kara shot up, fumbling hands holding her son to her chest. He stirred and whined, grumpy from being moved and woken up. “Lena, I can explain, I told Winn to put the device up but he wouldn’t listen to me and-” 

She was cut off with a sharp glare as future Lena walked over to her and slipped her arms around Lucian. 

“Be quiet and give me my son or I’ll leave you here.” 

“ _ Your  _ son?” Kara turned with wide eyes to look at her Lena, who had turned beet red. 

“My son?” She turned to meet Kara’s eyes, suddenly bashful. “Our son?” 

“Lena! They didn’t know! Now you could’ve changed everything, what if we don’t end up together? What if we don’t end up with Luc or, or-” Future Lena grabbed future Kara by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss. 

“You know damn well I’ll always choose you, Kara Zor-El. Them knowing now changes nothing, except for the fact she doesn’t have to sit and pretend not to know what the hell Kara is talking about while she rambles about her feelings for ten minutes before finally getting to the point and telling her she loves her.” 

“Hey!” Both Kara’s yelled in defense. 

“She does have a point Kara,” Lena said sheepishly. 

“Wha- you knew this whole time!?” Kara sputtered. 

“We knew from that first interview, did you never question the flowers?” Future Lena asked. 

“I mean- no,” Kara said sheepishly. 

“Useless, The both of you,” future Lena said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m taking my son home.” 

Future Lena looked at her Kara and raised her eyebrow. 

“You can come too, but if it happens again you’re staying.” 

“No no, won’t happen again, I swear,” future Kara rushed out as she placed a hand over her crest. 

Future Lena tutted and pressed a device attached to her wrist. The wormhole opened and future Lena walked through it quickly. Future Kara shot a glance back, gave the pair an awkward wave, and followed her through. 

Lena and Kara sat in silence long after the portal closed. 

“Dinner?,” Lena asked quickly. “Tomorrow night, I mean.” 

“I would love to,” Kara said. 

The two women shared a soft smile, their hands slipping together over their laps. 

“So… can I still give you my speech?” 


End file.
